Blame Canada
"Blame Canada" is a song from the 1999 animated film South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. It features Sheila Broflovski rallying the parents of South Park against Canada for producing a raunchy film that she claims has corrupted their children, though the blame is really on the parents for not protecting their children from such media. The song was performed by Sheila Broflovski, Sharon Marsh, Liane Cartman, and Mrs. McCormick's voice actress the late Mary Kay Bergman. A chorus was also included for the other parents, such as Gerald Broflovski, and Linda and Stephen Stotch. Lyrics Times have changed, Our kids are getting worse! They won't obey their parents, They just want to fart and curse! Should we blame the government? Or blame society? Or should we blame the images on TV? No, blame Canada! Blame Canada! With all their beady little eyes, And flapping heads so full of lies! Blame Canada! Blame Canada! We need to form a full assault! It's Canada's fault! Don't blame me, For my son Stan, He saw the darn cartoon, And now he's off to join the Klan! And my boy Eric once, Had my picture on his shelf, But now when I see him he tells me to f*ck myself! Well, blame Canada! Blame Canada! It seems that everything's gone wrong, Since Canada came along! Blame Canada! Blame Canada! They're not even a real country anyway! My son could have been a doctor or a lawyer, rich and true, Instead he burned up like a piggy on a barbecue! Should we blame the matches? Should we blame the fire? Or the doctors who allowed him to expire? Heck no! Blame Canada! Blame Canada! With all their hockey hullabaloo, And that bitch Anne Murray too! Blame Canada! Shame on Canada! For... The smut we must stop, The trash we will stash, The laughter and fun, Must all be undone, We must blame them and cause a fuss, Before somebody thinks of blaming us! Other Appearances *The song was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song in 1999, but was not allowed to be performed because of its use of the word "f*ck". So for 72nd Academy Awards show, late comedian Robin Williams performed a censored version of the song that featured the chorus gasping as opposed to the use of the profanity. *An 8-bit instrumental version was used in the Canadian areas of the video game South Park: The Stick of Truth. *The song was featured on the album South Park (Original Soundtrack). *An instrumental version of the song was featured on the The Bucket List (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack). The album featured the score of the film The Bucket List, also composed by Marc Shaiman, and some of his greatest hits. Gallery Images 1*Ja4 Q4cCPqCIqa05jvsnwQ.png Southpark-blame-canada.jpg 03-26-2012.jpg South-park-canada-blame.jpg Blame-Canada-Digital-Ad-Spend-Lags-U.S.-but-Growing.jpg Blame-Canada.jpg Videos Official Blame Canada - South Park Bigger Longer & Uncut (3 9) Movie CLIP (1999) HD Blame canada|Robin Williams South Park The Stick of Truth Soundtrack - Blame Canada (8-Bit Version) HD|''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' Covers "Blame Canada" (From South Park Bigger Longer & Uncut)|Marc Shaiman Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Video Game Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:South Park Songs